


The Lamb in the Lion

by ellerkay



Series: Devil May Care [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Fluff, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snark, headspace sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam and Hallucifer have sleepy morning sex featuring snark, choking, and a surprising amount of sweetness.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Devil May Care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021





	The Lamb in the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2021 Choking square and the SPN Rare Ships Bingo 2021 Lucifer square.
> 
> This is an AU to my own AU; I'm including it as part of this series, but I don't consider it canon. I don't see the Sam and Lucifer I wrote in the first two stories as more than friends; however, I also really like the idea of them in a romantic relationship! This is what I think it might look like if they were romantically involved. (Yes, this is essentially fanfiction of my own fanfiction.)

It was early in the morning and Sam was half-asleep, dozing pleasantly. His body and some of his awareness was in his room in the bunker, warm under the blankets.

In his mind, he was in Lucifer’s room in the cabin. They were curled up nude in each other’s arms, sunlight streaming in the windows.

“Sam,” Lucifer said. He pressed his lips to Sam’s neck. The kiss was warm; the original Lucifer had run cold, but for as long as Sam had been touching him, Lucifer had felt human temperature. Sam wondered sometimes if Lucifer had made a conscious change, or if it was just one of the many differences between him and the original Lucifer. Sam had never asked; Lucifer could be sensitive about his corporeal doppelganger.

“Wha?” Sam mumbled, not ready to wake up.

“You have morning wood. It’s annoying,” Lucifer informed him.

“It’s natural,” Sam said, refusing to open his eyes.

“Yes, but everything quote unquote ‘natural’ about human bodies is super gross.”

“You don’t seem to mind,” Sam said, starting to smile despite himself. He could feel Lucifer’s length against his hip, hard and ready.

Lucifer grumbled. “My inexplicable and unfortunate attraction to you is one of the banes of my existence,” he said. “Now wake up and do something about it.”

“I’m still tired,” Sam said. “Later.” He pulled Lucifer closer to him and buried his nose in Lucifer’s hair.

“You’ve been sleeping for _hours_. I’m bored. And horny,” Lucifer said.

“Be quiet,” Sam said, without any bite in the words.

For a moment, Lucifer actually was, and Sam wondered if he’d managed to win a round for once. But – 

“Make me,” Lucifer said in a low, breathy voice, shifting so Sam’s cock rubbed against his belly.

Sam’s eyes flew open, heat coursing through him. Damn it, Lucifer always knew how to get to him.

Lucifer was grinning triumphantly. Sam glared, but the annoyance didn’t stop him from sliding a hand into Lucifer’s hair and pulling his head back sharply. Sam leaned in and kissed him hard. Lucifer moaned against Sam’s mouth.

When Sam let him up for air, he was still grinning in that slightly deranged way he had. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Hard and fast. Just like that.” He rolled over, his back to Sam’s chest now. “I think I’ll call you ‘Daddy’ today,” he added cheerfully.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Considering your father issues, I think that’s a bad idea.”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Sam and batted his eyelashes. “What, you don’t want me to treat you like you’re God?”

“Definitely not,” Sam grumbled. He imagined his erection lubricated, and it was; in their headspace, tricks like that were easy. “Are you ready?”

A beat as Lucifer followed his example and willed his body to readiness. Then:

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer sang, wiggling his ass invitingly.

Sam leaned forward and sank his teeth into Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer gave a little cry of pleasure, his body spasming.

“That’s not as sexy as you think it is,” Sam said, when he’d unclamped his jaw from Lucifer’s flesh. “ _If_ you even think it is,” he added as he ran his fingers over the bite marks, admiring their shape and depth. “I realize you’re probably just being obnoxious.”

“It can’t be both?!” Lucifer said indignantly.

Sam shook his head and nudged his cock experimentally against Lucifer’s opening, finding it also lubricated. He took a breath and then pushed inside in one smooth stroke.

Lucifer cried out again, louder this time, his spine arching. “ _Sam_ ,” he said in a strangled voice. Sam put an arm around Lucifer’s torso and hugged him close, kissing the bite marks and staying quiet. Sex was one of the few times Lucifer actually got serious for more than five seconds at a time, and Sam wasn’t going say anything to wreck it.

In his bed in the bunker, Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and began jerking it slowly in time with his thrusts into Lucifer’s body.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered. Lucifer said nothing, but made a needy sound the first time Sam hit his prostate. Sam smoothed his hand down Lucifer’s chest and then took hold of his cock, letting Lucifer fuck his fist.

There was almost always an edge of intensity in this for them, the shared memories of bad decades in the Cage coming to bear in these moments. Sam’s pain; Lucifer’s apologies and attempt at amends. It was usually unspoken, but it was there. But little of that overshadowed them today; not more than a sliver. Sam was still a little sleepy, Lucifer not focused on his regret. This was familiar by now, Sam thought; it was comfortable and surprisingly comforting to come together, to feel their bodies work in time, to hear Lucifer’s moans of pleasure and his own panting breaths. Sam didn’t rush, but he didn’t draw it out, enjoying long, slow thrusts until his body started to insist that he speed it up. Sam liked hearing Lucifer’s breath hitch at the change.

Then:

“Daddy, _yes_ ,” Lucifer said suddenly and at an obnoxious volume.

“I told you, that’s not sexy!” Sam said, trying not to lose his focus.

“Oh, Daddy, please – ”

“Shut up!”

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “I told you, _Sam_. If you want me to shut up then you should MAKE ME.”

It finally clicked in Sam’s head, and he couldn’t help but give a little laugh.

“Can’t you ever just ask for anything like a normal person?” he said, bringing his free hand up to Lucifer’s neck.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer demanded. “Honestly, moose, I don’t know how you – ”

It was with no small amount of satisfaction that Sam cut him off with a tight grip around his throat. Lucifer made a choked, gleeful sound and thrust faster into Sam’s hand. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it had been some time ago and Lucifer hadn’t asked again, despite his obvious enjoyment. It had gone clear out of Sam’s head that Lucifer liked it so much.

And Sam liked it, too; the feeling of power, the actually getting Lucifer to be quiet for a couple of minutes. Not that Sam didn’t love him, but Lucifer loved the sound of his own voice _so much_. It could be a lot to have in one’s head all the time.

Sam let himself go, pounding into Lucifer at furious speed, squeezing Lucifer’s cock in a tight hold. It didn’t take long before Lucifer’s body went rigid and he spilled over Sam’s fingers. Sam felt his own orgasm overtake him as Lucifer contracted around him. In his bed in the bunker, he stroked himself fast and moved his hand just _so_. Sam groaned as he came, shuddering with bliss, forehead pressed to Lucifer’s back.

He released Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer inhaled a gasping breath and then immediately let it out in a giddy laugh.

“Well, that hit the spot,” he said, sound extremely smug. “Actually, it hit several. Thanks, Da – ”

“Stop it, or I’m never choking you during sex again,” Sam said.

Lucifer snickered. “Yeah, right.” He turned his head to kiss Sam’s fingers. Sam absently stroked Lucifer’s belly with his other hand.

Sam yawned, feeling contentedly drowsy again. He kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck. “You’re warm,” he said sleepily. Forgetting his wariness of the question, he asked, “Hey, how come you’re warm? You – well, original you – ran cold.”

Lucifer said nothing. Sam was almost asleep when he thought he heard Lucifer reply, very, very quietly, “I thought you’d like it.”

When he next awoke, Sam wasn’t sure if he had dreamed the words.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story was inspired by a lyric in Marcy Playground's "The Devil's Song": originally, "I'm the lion in the lamb."


End file.
